vampireacademyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bloodlines
'Bloodlines' is the first book of the best-selling ''Vampire Academy spin-off series by the same name, written by Richelle Mead. Summary BLOOD DOESN'T LIE. Sydney is an alchemist, one of a group of humans who dabble in magic and serve to bridge the worlds of human and vampires. They protect vampire secrets - and human lives. When Sydney is torn from her bed in the middle of the night, at first she thinks she's still being punished for her complicated alliance with dhampir Rose Hathaway. But what unfolds is far worst. Jill Dragomir - the sister of Moroi Queen Lissa Dragomir - is in mortal danger, and the Moroi must send her into hiding. To avoid a civil war, Sydney is called upon to act as Jill's guardian and protector, posing as her roommate in the last place anyone would think to look for vampire royalty - a human boarding school in Palm Springs, California. But instead of finding safety at Amberwood Prep, Sydney discovers the drama is only just beginning...Mead, Richelle (2 June 2011) "Bloodlines Q&A, plus a bonus". Richelle Mead's blog. Retrieved 3 June 2011. Trivia * Bloodlines takes place right after the events of Last Sacrifice. * The narrator of the story is Sydney. * The story takes place in Southern California in a place called Palm Springs. * The main characters are Sydney, Jill, Eddie, and Adrian.Exclusive Interview with Richelle Mead March, 26 2011 * Originally, the story was going to be told from different characters' perspective in third person, but later Richelle Mead decided to tell the book just from Sydney's perspective in first person.Mead, Richelle (3 August 2011) "Adrian's Lost Chapter". Richelle Mead's blog. Retrieved 8 August 2011. Character Appearances Barnes • Dimitri Belikov • Bryan • Carla • Mr. Carnes (mentioned) • Miss Carson • Eddie Castile • Julia Cavendish • Ms. Chang (mentioned) • Hans Croft (mentioned) • Melody Croft (mentioned) • Keith Darnell • Tom Darnell (mentioned) • Angeline Dawes • Dawn • Mrs. Dawson • Mrs. Delaney • Dina (mentioned) • Lia DiStefano • Clarence Donahue • Lee Donahue • Tamara Donahue (mentioned) • Dorothy • Eric Dragomir (mentioned) • Vasilisa Dragomir (mentioned) • Mr. Green (mentioned) • Rose Hathaway • Kelly Hayes (mentioned) • David Horowitz • Adrian Ivashkov • Jacqueline • Joey • Trey Juarez • Sonya Karp • Krissy • Laurel • Jillian Mastrano • Abe Mazur • Janet McCade • Michaelson • Molly • Wes Regan • Stephan Robinson • Carly Sage (mentioned) • Jared Sage • Mrs. Sage • Sydney Sage • Zoe Sage • Kristin Sawyer • Greg Slade • Donna Stanton • Ms. Jaclyn Terwilliger • Tim • Micah Vallence • Rachel Walker (mentioned) • Mrs. Desiree Weathers • Miss Yamani (mentioned) Translations * Bulgaria: Кръвни връзки – publ.: September 27, 2011 * Czech Republic: Pokrevní pouta – publ.: November 30, 2011 * Germany: Bloodlines: Falsche Versprechen (Engl. False Promises) – publ.: September 13, 2012 * Hungary: Vérvonalak – publ.: 2011 * Russia: Кровные узы: Принцесса – publ.: 2012 * Turkey: Kanbağı – publ.: November 2011 Book Covers Image:Bloodlines.jpg|US cover Image:Bloodlines UK.jpg|UK cover l_bs_0724.jpg|Czech cover Image:Bloodlines_Bul.jpg|Bulgarian cover Image:Bloodlines_Ger.jpg|German cover Image:Bloodlines Hun.jpg|Hungarian cover Image:Bloodlines_Ru.jpg|Russian cover Turkish BL.jpg|Turkish cover References External Links *[http://hollywoodcrush.mtv.com/2011/07/15/bloodlines-chapter-one-richelle-mead/ First chapter of Bloodlines] *[http://shelf-life.ew.com/2011/08/03/vampire-academy-unreleased-original-chapter/ Original first chapter of Bloodlines] Category:Novels by Richelle Mead